Office Intruder (I'll Be Taking Your Nurse Uniform!)
Office Intruder (J.J. Plush) is the villainess in the 2013 adult short video entitled "I'll Be Taking Your Nurse Uniform!", which was an eleven minute film. The video starts out with a pretty blonde nurse (Nicki Masters) sitting at a desk typing on her computer. She is dressed in a one-piece white nurses uniform with white stockings and high heels. After a knock at the door, a brunette walks in and says that she needs to get up to the third floor. The nurse tells her that she can't get up there unless she is a nurse or doctor since it is for authorized personel only. The intruder responds, "so your saying if I was a nurse, I could get up there?" The blonde lady makes a comment, that she doubts she can get complete medical school in enough time to get up there. The intruder asks to use the phone, to which the nurse asked if it was a local call. The nurse went back to typing at the computer, saying "make it snappy, some of us have a job to do around here". The intruder took out a cloth laced in chloroform and put it around the nurse's mouth. She struggled for awhile and then went limp. The intruder then made the comment, "So, I need to become a nurse, huh?" The intruder then unzipped her outfit, revealing the blonde's large breasts inside her lacey white bra. Next the nurse was stripped out of her outfit, revealing her thigh high white stockings and garter belt. She made the comment, that "I think it's going to be a little tight, but it'll work". The inturder began tying the unconscious girl up. She bound her hands with a rope behind her back, and then rolled her on her stomach and tied her feet together at the ankles and just above the knees. About this time the nurse woke up, and began to protest, saying that she wouldn't get away with it. The intruder shoved a handkerchief inside her mouth to gag her and wrapped the nurses tightly with pre-wrap. The nurse continued to struggle and make noises, so the intruder used the chloroform cloth to put her back to sleep. The inturder then continued to bind her legs. The intruder stipped out of her dress and put on the nurses uniform just while the nurse began to wake up again. The intruder leaned down and began to admire the nurse and the work she had done. She adjusted the nurses bra to reveal the breasts, and made the comment, "you're the prettiest nurse I've ever seen". The intruder smacked the nurses behind and she began to squeal. The intruder became delighted, and said "oh how fun, I wish I could stay and play with you longer". She kissed the bandaged mouth of the tied up nurse, leaving a mark of lipstick. She then rolled her over and tied her ankle ties to her hand ties, making the comment, "See what this nursing degree has done to you". She then fondled the nurses breasts, saying "These are so nice. Maybe I should have become a nurse, I could have paid for something like that". After saying goodbye and leaving the room, the nurse struggled on the floor until a coworker arrived. Gallery screenshot_14640.png screenshot_2469.jpg screenshot_14641.png screenshot_2473.jpg screenshot_14642.png screenshot_14643.png screenshot_14644.png screenshot_14645.png screenshot_2474.jpg screenshot_14646.png screenshot_2470.jpg screenshot_14647.png screenshot_14648.png screenshot_2471.jpg screenshot_2472.jpg screenshot_14649.png screenshot_14650.png screenshot_2476.jpg Category:2010s Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Bra and Panties Category:Brunette Category:Clothes Stripped, Removed, or Stolen Category:Garter Belt Category:Gagged Category:High Heels Category:Incapacitator Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Master of Disguise Category:Nameless Category:Nurse Category:Pervert Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Web Media Villainess Category:Fate: Karma Houdini Category:Molester